jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword/Transcript
Cubby: Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword! Transcript Jake: Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Skully: Crackers! That's a lot of jumping jacks! Izzy: We've gotta get limbered up for the Belch Mountain Parkour Race! Cubby: If we're gonna hop obstacles, leap boulders, and back-flip off giant leaves, we gotta be loose. Skully: Wouldn't it be easier to just fly? Jake: Yeah. But then, we couldn't pull off cool moves like this: (slides over rock) Jake's crew: Whoa!... Whoa!... Whoa! Yay-hey! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoa......WHOAHOWHOAWHOA!!!!!...... Jake: (finds the Mega-Mecha Sword) Yo-ho, mateys. Check it out. (shows the Mega-Mecha Sword) Cubby and Izzy: Whoa! Izzy: That's the Mega-Mecha Sword. It's legendary. It can do tons of awesome things. Hook: A legendary sword? Me thinks 'tis time for some sneaky-snookery. Jake: This Mega-Mecha Sword is Mega-Cool! Hey, I bet it could be a big help during the Parkour Race! Cubby: But, what about your old sword? The one Peter Pan gave you. Jake: I won't need it today, Cubby. Here, hang on to it for me. Cubby: Wow, thanks. Hook: Oh, look. 'Tis the popinjays. Skully: Oh, look. 'Tis the sneaky snook. Hook: Tut, tut, bird. I am simply here to ask if I might run in your little Belch Mountain Parkour Race. Jake: Of course. You're all welcome. The more pirates, the merrier! Hook: Oh, bust me buckles. Such fun. Jake: Mateys, let's all run the Belch Mountain Parkour Race. Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Skully: Is everybody ready? Cubby: I got my map, and Jake's sword. Izzy: I got my pixie dust. Jake: And I got my new Mega-Mecha Sword! Captain Hook, would you do the honors and use your Cannon-Hook to start the race? Hook: Oh. But, of course. On one's mark, get set... (fires cannon) Jake: Yo-ho, let's go. Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Izzy: Come on, mateys. The race course goes this way. Cubby: Coconuts! Look at those weird trees. Jake: Perfect for makin' cool moves! (grunts; makes one of those "cool moves" by jumping over the rock) Hook's crew and Jake's crew: (grunting; advances the race) Hook: Popinjays, eat my proverbial dust! Izzy: Uh-oh. Hook's taking the lead. Jake: Let's try my new sword. (his Mega-Mecha sword turns on and makes a beeping sound and a whirring sound) Check it out. It's a Whirly-Blade. Grab on mateys. Yo-ho, up we go. Jake's crew: (cheering) Jake: Sorry, Captain Hook. But you're not the only pirate with special gadgets. Hook: Blast it! That sword be faster than me own Whirley-Hook. I alone deserve to own that mechanical marvel! Jake: Yo-ho, for leap-frogging Hook with my cool Whirley-Blade, we got two gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and continue the race to Belch Mountain! Smee: (grunting) Oh dear! This race is all uphill! Hook: Yes, indeed! But while Jake may have a Whirly-Blade to take him up, he doesn't have a Rocket-Hook! Prepare for lift-off! Smee, Sharky, and Bones: Aye-aye, Captain! Hook: A three, two, one... (blasts his Rocket-Hook), (yelling) Sharky: Oi! Which way do we go? Hook: (he opens his mouth but no words are heard) Smee: Now, now, lads, just before we made contact, I took note of the sign. We're to head that'a way (our left, their right). Skully: Split crackers! There's a fork in the trail! Which way do we go? Jake: This way, crew! Yo-ho, uh-oh. This is a dead end! Cubby: We could check my map! Jake: Hold on, Cubby! (activates his Mega-Mecha Sword) Look, my Mega-Mecha Sword has a built-in compass. And it says: go this way. Cubby: Cool! Izzy: Yeah! (laughs) Jake: Mateys, we're back on the trail. Hook: Step lively, men! Izzy: Right behind Captain Hook! Jake: Yo-ho, we found our way back on the trail and got three more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em, and go. Hook: Push push push, men! Once atop this pile of boulders, I shall jump off, then run up Belch Mountain and win this race! Bones: Oh, lookie! The popinjays are on their way! Ahoy, popinjays! Hook: (gasping) Again?! I've got to slow them down. (yelling) Bones: Hm? Izzy: (gasps) Yay-hey! Something's coming our way! Jake: Got it covered, mates. (activates his Mega-Mecha Sword) My Mega-Mecha Sword has a cool periscope to help me see over and around stuff! (sees boulders) Everyone out of the way! Jake's crew: (yelling) Jake: Yo-ho, thanks to my Mega-Mecha Sword, we avoided the rolling rocks. And got four more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em, and go see what else my sword can do! (his new sword turns into a pogo stick) Hey! Izzy: Whoa! Cubby: Awesome! Jake: Wow! My sword turned into a pogo-stick! Let's hop to the finish line! Izzy: Go for it, Jake! Cubby: We're right behind you! Jake: And... Jake... Does it! First across the finish line wins the Belch Mountain Parkour Race! And all thanks to my Mega-... Hook: (he steals the sword) Correction! I won the race and the Mega-Mecha Thing-A-Ma-Gig! Jake: No! (falls into Belch Mountain; grunt) Captain Hook, give me a hand? Hook: (groaning) I suppose I could. I know! Why don't I use me fancy new sword to hoist you out? (mountain rumbling) Hook and his crew: (gasping) Hook: Blustering blunder-bus! Belch Mountain's ready to blow! 'Tis every pirate for his or her self! Captain Hook and his crew: (muttering) Jake: Captain Hook! Come back! Somebody, get me out of here! Cubby: Ahoy, Jake! Need a little help? Jake: You bet, mateys! Izzy: We'll be right down to get you out! Jake's crew: Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cubby: We got down faster than we thought! Look! My map shows a secret exit through Belch Mountain tunnel! Jake: Awesome! We can hike out. Cubby: But before we do... (pulls out Jake's normal wooden sword) here, Jake. You might need this. Jake: Thanks, matey. But, how can this old sword help me now? Cubby: Peter gave it to you. Not because of what it does, but because of what you can do. Izzy: You're a leader, Jake, so... lead us out of here. Jake: Thanks, mateys. I don't know what I'd do without you. Or this. Yo-ho, let's go! Follow me, crew! This way... whoa! (mountain rumbling) Cubby: Aw, coconuts! Can we jump? Jake: Not necessary, mateys. I've got my sword. (jumps up and cracks one of the mountain's rocks with his sword to form a platform) Jake's crew: Yo-ho, way to go, Jake! Jake: Let's get out of here, before the whole place blows sky high. Skully: Crackers! You led us to safety! Jake: And all without my Mega-Mecha Sword. (mountain rumbling) Hook: Help! Smee: Oh! Oh, my. Sharky: (barely audible) Oh-h-h-h! Jake: Oh no! Hook and his crew aren't safe. Izzy: I'm on it, Jake. Pixie dust... away! Smee: We're saved! Hook: You may have saved me hide, puny pirates, but you still can't have the legendary Moo-Moo Monkey Sword (meaning that Hook finally stole from Jake and his crew)! Jake: Huh huh! That's okay, Captain Hook. I don't need the Mega-Mecha Sword. I got everything I need right here. Come on, mateys. Let's go. Mateys, thanks for running the Belch Mountain Parkour Race! Now, let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest. (music starts) Song: Team Treasure Chest song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on! Count with us! All: (cheer) Yeah! Jake: One, two, three, four... Cubby: ...Five, six... Izzy: ...Seven, eight, nine! Jake: Yo-ho! Today, we got nine gold doubloons! And I got something even better. I remembered: I've got the best sword, and the best crew ever. All: Yo-ho, way to go! Hook: Fie and flotsam! This worthless Mocha-Latte Sword won't cooperate! It doesn't do anything at all! Smee: Have you tried the buttons, sir? Hook: Buttons? You mean, like this one? (puts his Hook near the yellow and purple part of the sword; sword drills a hole through Hook's ship, The Jolly Roger) Smee: Oh my. (ship begins to sink) Shall we abandon ship, sir? Hook: Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast! Closed-caption errors *When the title card plays, it says in the captions that Jake says "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword" but you can clearly hear Cubby say it. Category:Transcripts